Could the Love of My Life Be My Worst Enemy?
by tsunderely
Summary: Matthew Williams hates popular kids. So why the hell has he developed feelings for both Alfred Jones and Gilbert Beilschmidt, two of the most popular kids in his new all-boys boarding school?
1. Prologue

**My newest story. Enjoy!**

**Now here I should probably do a disclaimer, but since I was too lazy to, GUESS WHO I HIRED?  
>Greece: Hello (<strong>WTF? She hired him because she was too lazy**?)  
>Me: GREECE! ISN'T THAT JUST EPIC? Now Greece...please do the honours...<br>Greece: This girl over here... what's your name again?... anyways she doesn't own Hetalia Axis Powers or the characters. It respectfully belongs to ... what's his name again? ... oh! Hidekaz Himaruya.  
>Turkey: BOOO! You stink!<br>Greece: Like your face.  
>Me: Now, now you two don't fight - HOLY SHIT! GREECE, IS THAT A KITTY CANNON?<br>Greece: Yes. Gauranteed to shoot menacing kitties to any nearby smelly idiots. *Looks at Turkey*  
>Turkey: Oh is it supposed to do that? I think it's not working properly. Tell me, why hasn't it attacked you yet<strong>**?  
><strong>**Me: You guys, MAKE PASTA NOT WAR! A-anyways, enjoy... Ve~**

* * *

><p><em>Did you know you are an amazing writer? You should write a story! <em>He chuckled to himself, remembering the countless amount of times people told him that same sentence. When they did, he would only smile and nod, then reply with the words, "Some day." He didn't really take their words into consideration, until now.

It was another one of those days that the rain kept pouring and pouring until it would seem like it would never stop. Another one of those days where your mood reflected off the weather: gloomy and dull.

He had been sitting on the sofa couch watching a drama on the TV. As he did, he wondered why these things were so addictive. They clearly all had the same plots and themes: falling in love, cheating, jealousy etc... but something about them seemed to capture the viewers' attention and held it in place. _Was it the actors? _He had to admit, they were very good at portraying the characters, capturing all the feelings and intensions so naturally. Without them, the show would obviously be a flop, no doubt about that. _But... it's something bigger than actors... _He thought.

_That's it: Characters! _He smiled. They were the reason behind the actors, and the reason infront. _When a story has a nice, well round up set of characters, it's easier to sit back and enjoy. _Or in his case, lean close and enjoy.

Dorothy is the main protagonist of the show. She was the "loser" in high school, the girl that nobody really liked or talked to. Until she is assigned a project with two rich boys who had just arrived at their school. One of them is the laid back type, while the other is the mean, "bad boy". As they work on their project, the two start falling for her and thus, the rivalry begins. She's as oblivious as ever, but the other girls start noticing. And they're determined to do everything to stop the boys from asking her out.

When he had first heard of the plot for the show, he brushed it aside, assuming it was another one of those "lovey dovey" crap. Now here he was, watching episode 41 where Dorothy finally realizes who's the one for her. This was the newest episode, and he hated to admit it, but he was giddy all week waiting for the premier.

As the_ To be continued_... sign appeared on the television, he suddenly had the urge to create characters. Characters as interesting as them. _Perhaps even more interesting?_ He challenged himself. He jumped up from the sofa and practically ran up stairs to get to his study room. He popped open his labtop and clicked on 'Microsoft Office', then waited until the white document appeared on the screen.

He then realized something after it did. _I'm sitting here ready to create characters and stuff, but I've got no clue on what to write. How stupid am I? _He leaned his head on his hands, waiting for any sort of inspiration to come to him.

Ten minutes passed and he had just thought of one plot idea. The idea sounded nice to him, but it was a bit... too romantic. What was his friends going to say when they read his book (if he ever managed to finish writing this) and figured out its a love story? _Nothing._ A voice from the back of his head urged. _They're going to say nothing. After all, it's pretty much about your life. _

He looked at his ring finger, where he wore a gold ring, indication that he was engaged. With the wedding date uncertain and the wedding plans very hectic at the moment, he wasn't really going to find the time to write this story, since his family will be home soon with his soon to be in laws.

He wrote today's date on the paper at the top right corner, then his name, with the words 'by' in front. _By Matthew Williams. _He liked the sound of that.

Matthew frowned, trying to remember where to start the story. _I could start when Dad told me the news...no, maybe a little after that, when I'm packing to go to the school...no. _He wanted to get straight to the point.

_My first day at the school! When I first met Toris and we were chatting down the hall... a little before Gilbert threatening me, and Alfred jumping to my rescue..._

He smiled, took out a pencil and began with 'Chapter One'. _It's funny. I never thought I would be writing a book about this story, the one that changed my life forever. _

* * *

><p><strong>Officially done! The prologue I mean... GAH! (that's what Canada said in the dub!) I have to start writing chapter one soon... SSSHHHIIIIIITTTT...<strong>

**Now, I know Matthew is writing this story, which is technically me, so I would just like to let you guys know: if his writing starts sucking (**GILBERT'S FIVE METERS! WAIT! That was just a joke...DO NOT think pervertedly. It's not like I am *nervous laughter*)** then do not blame him, but blame the person behind all of this...me. Please do not throw tomatoes at me! I will try improving as best as I can.**

**Look out for the next chapter to Pasta Before Boys! Hopefully, it'll be out SOON... **


	2. Chapter One

**Now here is where I should be doing the disclaimer, but I thought it would be better if a new nation each chapter would do my disclaimer. This chapter: Japan.  
>Japan: Hai. Life-chan does not own Hetalia Axis Powers. It belongs to Hidekauz Himaruya.<br>Me: OOOHH! YOU CALLED ME LIFE-CHAN! *glomps*  
>Japan: *face turns bright red* I-I am not use to this kind of affection... Please let go...<strong>

**Gakuen Hetalia uniform: Go on Google Images, and type in Gakuen Hetalia, then you should get your results! Look at the picture with the Axis/Allies and Seychelles.**

**NOW ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: I Don't Know What to Think of My New School<strong>

From experience, I knew a _regular, co-ed_ high school was very crowded so I didn't expect my new all boys school, Hetalia Academy, to be as crowded as it. However, I was wrong.

Even though I knew this was an international school and that people from all parts of the world would be coming, my head still felt dizzy at the amount of accents I was able to detect. Although I moved around alot, I'm not exactly a people's person. Thanks to the fact that my family changed schools every two years and my shy nature, I was reliving the first day experience all alone again. Really, you think someone like me should have been used to it by now; but sadly, no such luck.

Somehow, I managed to squeeze through all the students and find my locker. I had to scan two rows of lockers before, until I found it. On the door, with big printed letters, my name was inscribed. _Matthew Williams._ _Thank god they got it right. _I thought, remembering my previous school's mess up.

I twirled the combination on the lock. _17-5-37. _I popped open my math notebook to the page I wrote my combo. I actually wrote it in an addition problem: _17+5+37, _so if anybody saw, they would just assume I had done my math homework. When I was a freshman in one of my old schools, some seniors figured it out and decided to pull a prank on me. Since then, I've been as wary as ever when it came to locks.

I put my backpack inside, then I unzipped the zipper and took out a notebook and the school's map. Since Math was first, I had to find a way to get to my new classroom, without getting lost. I didn't want to relive the experience of seeing the irritated look on the teacher whenever I was late in my previous schools. Closing and putting the lock back in place in my locker, I headed for Math Class, which was in Class 2-B.

Since I was too busy checking the map and praying to God that I wouldn't be late, I hadn't notice the person in front of me. Until I bumped into them and sent our books flying.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized, before dropping down to my knees to pick them up. My face burned with embarrassment. I looked up to see if anyone had noticed, but they were either too busy with something/someone or simply didn't care about this type of stuff. _I would have gawked if two people bumped into each other. _

"Uh...no, it's okay. I didn't see where I was going." He spoke, now on his knees as well. _He has a slight Russian accent. _I noticed, before handing him his books. He mumbled thank you before getting up. I followed in suit.

"I'm Toris Lorinaitis." He said, holding out his hand. I took it and shook it, then replied. "Matthew Williams."

"Are you new here?" He asked. I nodded. Not only was I knew to the school, but knew to the state as well. We used to live in a small town in Idaho, but had to move half way across the country to attend Hetalia Academy, which was built in South Carolina.

Even though everyone insisted that the school was faraway, my dad was hell bent on sending me there. As it was an all boys school, he probably thought I would feel more comfortable. My dad didn't really give me a specific reason, so I didn't think about it that much. All I knew was that I had to go.

After my registration had been confirmed, in less than four weeks my dad and I packed and set off on a plane. Although I missed my mother and my brother, it was pretty cool staying in a hotel with my dad, feeding off nothing but room service all day and then playing tennis with the other hotel visitors. They were really nice, and even offered to show us around some cool sights.

However, when my dad left, that was when the home sickness started to kick in. Even though I'll never admit it, I missed them so much. One minute I would be watching TV in my hotel room, then the next minute when they showed a family on a program or even a commercial, my eyes would be blurred with tears. Back then, I had one more week until Hetalia Academy started, so my dad left early in order for me to get used to the idea of living alone. I think I had failed him completely.

"Um...Matthew?" Toris asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. _Note to self: don't start spacing out when you meet a complete stranger who's actually looking forward to knowing more about you. _"Sorry. Y-yes?" I sputtered out.

"Who are you rooming with?" Since Hetalia Academy was a boarding school, it contained a dormitory. A dormitory as big as a five star motel! The school itself was pretty big, bigger than your average high school. But one look at the dormitory, and I was absolutely sure everyone around me had heard my gasp. I would have hate to take the stairs in that place. I had prayed to God that I wouldn't get the highest floor.

"I...haven't find out yet." I replied, which was absolutely true. This morning, my brain decided to be an ass and mistake the alarm clock for some weird duck (don't ask) in my dreams, I actually SLEPT through the noise. In fact, I woke up at 9:00, which was 40 minutes after the time I had set my alarm clock to ring on.

I hooked a ride with the hotel assistant manager (he was pretty cool) and arrived to the dormitory of Hetalia Academy, quite an amount of time later than I should have. I went straight to the receptionist, who then told me to leave my stuff and pick it up after school. So I left my luggage in this room where you probably had to if you're late because I saw other belongings as well. She assured me that they knew my room number, and would let me know after school when I came to pick up my stuff.

I told Toris all of this, except in a much shorter version. Basically I just said, "I was a bit late to school so I didn't get a chance to know my room number." He nodded at this then glanced at my schedule.

"What's your first subject?"

"Math, Class 2-B." I replied. _Which I have no clue where. _I added mentally. Then I realized that Toris was standing right in front of me and, I'm crossing my fingers, that he's not new. "Toris - " I began.

"I have Math Class 2-B too. So we can go together, if you'd like." I nodded almost immediately after he said that. We began making our way through the students. Class started in about 7 minutes (I checked my watch) so we had enough time. I noticed that none of the guys were wearing uniform so I felt out of place with the dark purple suit, checkered pants, green vest and green tie. Toris only wore a blue vest, accompanied by jeans. Unlike my red bag, he had a small backpack with what I thought to be the Lithuanian flag (I had to do a project on the country). It was pretty cool! "Where did you get your - "

Suddenly a huge, 6 ft tall student came running our way. I was just exaggerating; he wasn't that big. However, at the speed he was running, he looked a big blur.

Toris pulled me to one side and we watched as he shoved innocent bystanders (well, the ones that haven't moved to the side) to get to where ever his destination was. I checked my watch. We still had 5 minutes until class. It wasn't that late. _Maybe, the teacher wanted him to be early for some reason_ -

Following him right away was a much shorter boy, who seemed to be either a freshmen or a second year. I heard Toris sigh underneath his breath. The boy had about light brown hair, and that was all I could see of him since he was chasing the bigger guy at the same, quick speed. I couldn't see much of the other one either, but he looked like he had a silvery type of color for his hair; which was very odd. He was also wearing a scarf and a coat, even though it was still July.

Once the path was clear, the students began moving again and so did Toris and I. Toris sort of looked dejected, so I asked him what was wrong.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that that was, the taller one, Ivan Braginsky." Toris ran his hand through his hair. "He's a senior now and he came from Russia. He's been in this school until he was a freshman, so I didn't expected him to come this year, since he was talking about moving back to Russia."

"Oh...is he nice?" Judging from Toris's face, I guessed not.

"He's not exactly mean, just... intimidating. I used to be in the room beside him in the dormitory, and he sort of took advantage of that." He bit his lip nervously, before continuing. "Here's a bit of advice: If you want to make friends with him, don't get on his bad side."

"I-Is that w-what you did?" God, I hate sputtering but some days it just happens. Especially now since I'm scared for my life.

"N-no, but I'm just letting you know this." _Note to self: Try to avoid this Ivan guy. _

"Wait, who was that guy chasing him?" I asked.

That's when Toris sighed again. "His little stepbrother, Nathan Alfroskaya, has got...um... a crush on him. He...uh...wants to marry Ivan."

I swear my jaw had hit the ground. Toris noticed this, and did his best to reassure me. "He's always had a crush on Ivan! Well not always, after they became step brothers, he started to like him."

I was not reassured. At all. "Why would you want to date (and possibly marry) somebody after you found out they were your step brother? Wouldn't things just get awkward between you two?" I had to admit, I was a bit disgusted. They surely were an odd family. I wondered how things were like during Christmas. Probably not good, if there was a mistle toe involved.

"Well...m-maybe, but Nathan sure thinks otherwise." His face fell. "Sadly."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh...I-I...just...th-think Nathan's c-cute." He stuttered out. Toris's face went from white to bright red. _So he's got a crush on Nathan._

_Ah, Toris was gay._ It didn't really matter to me. This was an all boys school and I sort of expected some people to be gay, maybe most. I wasn't really scared or disgusted or anything like that, since my uncle was gay and he and his spouse had helped me train for situations like these: I would just let them off gently. And besides, even if there was girls, I still would have said no. I'm not really the dating type. I hadn't had a single girlfriend ever, but that was mainly my fault since I didn't want one.

The color (other than red) returned back to Toris's face. Somehow, he was able to tell that I felt okay hanging out with someone gay, so he pulled my arm slightly. "We have to get to class. We have only 4 minutes left."

And with that, we were off. Toris and I chatted about ourselves. He said he would introduce me to his friends at lunch, and I was actually looking forward to that. I just hoped they were as nice as him. He sort of warned me about Nathan too, and how he tends to jump to extreme if anyone comes near 'his' Ivan. I made another mental note to avoid him, and any other psycho member from their family.

When we arrived to Math, a lot of students were sitting at their desks. When I made my way into the seat beside Toris, I got some stares. My face heated up, but I pretended to be intrigued by the cover of my new Math textbook. I sort of was, since I was looking forward to the Math 11 ciriculum. Being the nerd I am, I actually liked learning. School wise, I mean. I was a bit picky on trying new stuff, such as sports or food, or even travelling.

Our teacher, Mrs. Carla, was from Nigeria (first thing she said after her name). She was pretty good at teaching, which I noticed because she wanted to jump right into the first chapter. Most of my classmates whined at the thought of schoolwork, but Mrs. Carla ignored them as she began to explain chapter one, Polynomonials. I bet I was the only one paying attention, because this unit was my favourite.

* * *

><p>The rest of my classes went by pretty quickly. Toris had the same ones (which was very convenient!) so he was able to accompany me to the classrooms. I was glad I had bumped into him; this time I didn't get the lonely and nervous feeling so much.<p>

Every class we had had the same scenario as Math. Our teachers would say a few greetings, introduce themselves, then get straight to the point. Everyone would groan, then eventually open their textbooks to the correct page.

Toris told me that was what happened in a typical first day, except with the freshmens. The freshmens were new, so they would get the full tour on the first day. Then the teachers would smile and allow everybody to introduce themselves. The freshmens didn't even have to do work that day, but fun exercises. It was quite similar to how my old high schools use to work on the first day, except that had happened for all the grades.

I was glad that the teachers never told us to stand up and introduce ourselves, or didn't even name call each and every one of us. My voice was pretty soft, so people often thought they were hearing close to nothing whenever I talked. And I was always nervous when speaking up in front of class, so something simple like calling out 'HERE!' when they mentioned my name caused me to sputter repeatedly.

I asked Toris why they had never called our names, and he told me that, since it was the first day, things like that didn't matter. Most people never arrived until the second school day.

"Y-You mean, there's usually more than this?" I asked, indicating the thousands of people walking by.

He shooked his head. "For some reason, they all came today."

We had just made our way into the cafeteria, and I swear, my head was doing a 360. All the people I had seen in the hallway somehow magically appeared at the cafeteria. They were either standing up, getting their food, or already sitting at a table, chatting away.

_The cafeteria's HUGE!_ That was my first thought, which was more than true. It was exactly like a mall food court: thousands of tables (not literally, but you know what I mean) and different foods bars. Except this cafeteria only had five food bars.

"Those food bars you see over there?" Toris pointed at one of them; the one selling hamburgers. "They pretty much go by continent. This one is North America. They sell stuff that America and..." He paused for a moment.

"Canada?" I guessed. _Typical mistake._

"Yes! Canada. They sell things like burgers, and fries and sodas." He then moved to the one in the other corner.

"That's basically Europe. They cook different foods every week, depending on what European country's next. This week it's Italian."

"And that," the one a little farther apart, "Is South America. The other two attached to the other wall is Asia and Africa."

I looked around. Food courts from many different places were surrounding us at the second. _Man, this feels like a mini-Pangaea._ I thought, remembering the super continent that had formed millions of years ago.

"Most of the food changes every week, since they want to be as international as possible." He then turned to me. "What do you want? If I remember correctly, North America is serving the typical junk food, South America is serving a Brazilian rice, Asia is serving Chinese, and Africa has prepared some type of mixed vegetables. You already know what Europe's got."

I thought for a moment. I wasn't really in the mood for something nutritious, but I wasn't too fond of another McDonalds either. I've tasted Chinese at least four times a month (since my parents were in love with it) and I didn't want rice at the moment. So I was left with the Italian food from "Europe".

I told Toris my choice, and he directed me through the tremendous amounts of people to get to the European selection of food. Thankfully, there wasn't that big of a line-up, so we had to stand there for only four minutes. When our turn came up, the food was clearly pasta. _I should have seen that coming._

I didn't have anything against Pasta, so I took a plate full. I noticed that Toris didn't have a plate, or a tray for that matter. "Aren't you going to get something?" I asked.

He pointed to his backpack. "Before I left, I bought a sandwich from a nearby cafe'."

"Oh okay." I stared at the tables, an uneasy feeling forming inside of me. "So," I began awkwardly. "Where should we -"

"TORIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cringing, I looked for the source of that loud voice. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Toris moved his head and I realized that that the person who yelled was actually yelling for Toris.

In front of me, that same person was skipping happily towards Toris. But... I wasn't too sure if that was a boy. He/she was wearing a pink cashmere sweater, and skinny jeans. Her blond hair bopped up and down as she jumped, and she had a goofy smile in place_. If this was an all boys school, why is there a girl here?_

I was about to ask Toris why was this, until the lady practically leaped on top of him. She enveloped him in a death hug, and Toris's face turned a pale blue. I was absolutely sure she had squeezed the breath out of him. Fortunately, she released and he had a few minutes to get his lungs working again.

"Tori! I'm so glad you're back! This like our...what, third year? Oh, how was your summer? I've missed you so much! I wanted to call you and see if you wanted to, like, come shopping with me but I, like, had to visit my family in Poland. But it was totally cool! My cousins and I, like, did each other's hairs' and got a manicure! Wanna see?" She held out a hand, and Toris smiled awkwardly. It was interesting how those two could be friends. I didn't picture Toris to be the shopping type. Or to hang out with a girl like this.

_Was she his girlfriend or something? _I thought, although I sort of doubted it. Didn't Toris say he had a crush on that Nathan guy?

Speaking of Toris, he finally noticed me standing off to the side. "Oh, yes... hey Feliks? This is Matthew Williams. He's new here." I awkwardly nodded. _Feliks doesn't really sound like a girl's name. _I thought to myself. However, since this was an international school, I decided to myself that the names probably weren't that typical.

Suddenly, at the sight of me, Feliks made this sort of squeaky noise, then hid behind Toris. I didn't really understand what was going on, until I saw Toris's reassuring face. "He's actually really shy with new people." The brunette told me.

I would have understood what he said to me about Feliks in under a second, if it hadn't been for the fact that Toris said _he _and for the fact that I had just heard the other guy chatting it up a few seconds ago.

I couldn't see much of Feliks (since he was using Toris as some sort of bodyguard), however I thought that it was probably safe to assume that he was a crossdresser. Toris turned his shoulder to the blonde, and whispered something. I only caught a glimpse of Feliks's head shaking from left to right (as in saying no). Toris lifted his head up, then winked at me.

"So... Matthew? You like pink, right?" He said his words in a familiar slow pattern. At first I didn't understand why he had asked me that question, until I saw him indicating with his eyes to his friend behind.

I cleared my throat. "Ahem...I, uh, do happen to like pink. It's a very, er, pretty colour that looks good on girls." I glanced at Feliks's head. "Or, um, boys."

_It's working. _He slowly lifted his head up, just a little bit, before asking me the next question. "D-Do you like ponies?"

_God, I feel like I'm talking to a six year old. _"Um...yes, ponies are cool too. I always wanted one when I was little." I was lying. I actually wanted a polar bear when I was little. My parents got me a stuffed one, but I always wanted a real one who could talk.

Immediately, Feliks leaped up from behind Toris's body, with a huge smile on his face. "I love ponies too! I've got, like, one back in Poland, but this stupid school didn't allow me to take it with me, so I had to leave it behind. I miss him so much!" Feliks jumped in between Toris and I, then slightly tugged at our arms to move forward.

"Come on, I'll show you the table we're going to sit at. As I was saying..." And from that, he began a non-stop conversation about...well, I couldn't really keep track. However, he did ask me some questions about myself. This time, I wasn't afraid to answer them while looking directly at Feliks. "Well, I was actually born in..." I began.

At that same moment, my tray had accidentally bumped into someone. My sauce-filled pasta splattered all over the front of someone's shirt, before I had time to stop it.

"What the FUCK?" That person cursed loudly. Surrounding him, a couple of shouts began. Mainly things like, "Ooh! Gil, give him a piece of your mind!" or "Gilbert, he ruined your favourite shirt!"

I was about to sputter an apology and grab a couple of tissues to clean him off, until I glanced at Feliks and Toris. They both wore the same look of horror.

"OMG!" Feliks exclaimed. "Let's get out of here!" He grabbed Toris's hand, and I watched as my "friends" ran off to another corner. Toris turned his head to give me an apologetic glance, but I purposely ignored. Not only for the reason that they had just ditched me, but I could practically feel the other person's rage.

I glanced up to see who the victim of my first (accidental) mistake was, expecting to find another blonde. Except, it wasn't a blonde.

His appearance was clearly breath-taking. His hair seemed to be a natural shade of white, and his skin was clearly lacking pigment. I looked into his eyes, and they were literally red. Not just with anger. Still, on top of all of that, he seemed somewhat... good looking?

"Gilbert! You gonna teach this freshmen who is boss?" Gilbert, if that was his name, smirked wickedly. Fear took over my body. Fear that stopped me from moving. Fear that stopped me from telling them that I wasn't actually a freshmen, and in fact, a third year. Fear that stopped me from dumping the remainder of my pasta on top of his head.

_Well, I never thought my life would officially start sucking until two weeks after. I thought this time I could actually last a month with friends. Turns out that not only is that not true, but I get some bonus features too. Getting bullied by a scary albino. Just great._

He took a step closer. However, just when I thought I was done for, a voice interrupted his fist from meeting my face. "THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Goddamnit was this ever long! Please keep on reading and possibly...reviewing?<strong>

**I dedicate this chapter to Meme-Love! I promised her a story, but I can't at the moment. I somehow managed to finish this chapter. AND WHATEVER SHE SAYS ABOUT HER STORIES IS A LIE! Her stories are awesome!**

**Anyways, my wonderful folks! Please be a bit more patient for the next chapter. I'm sorta lazy, and I've got school, but I will try to update as much as I can!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Just to let you guys know, Gilbert's friends aren't real Hetalia characters. They're fictional.**

**Again, I'm doing a disclaimer. But this time, it's... ROMANO! I just told him that if he does this disclaimer he'll get tomatoes, but he doesn't want to.**

**Romano: I've got a shitload of tomatoes too! At home! Forget it, I'm leaving -  
>Me: You are, are you? Well, being a nice host and all, I've got to say - *pulls hair curl* GOOD BYE!<br>****Romano: Ack! O-okay! S-stop it! *Turns bright red* Th-This bitch here, d-doesn't own H-Hetalia Axis P-Powers... LET GO OF ME! O-OH!  
>Spain: Romano? Is everything okay?<strong>

**Enough self insertion. Time for the real deal!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Hero of My ... Face!<strong>

"THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU!"

A pale fist was about to destroy my face, until those words stopped it.

Gilbert looked up at that second, confused. His other hand released the tight grip on my shirt, and my feat was able to touch the cafeteria floor again.

I let out a shaky breath, trying to command my body to stop shivering in fear. My bullying history wasn't that bad; in the past, people had tripped me and shoved me down the hall. They had even called out some verbal insults once in a while, but that was it. They didn't look twice at me, so I had never received any punches. Until now.

Gilbert scanned the crowd through his abnormally red eyes, looking for the person that had dared to defend me. I thought of escaping, however his ugly friends stared at me with watchful eyes, daring me to move. My body was locked in an uncomfortable environment, and there was no way out.

Until my savior decided to step in. "Move!" That same person demanded, and immediately a path was made for him by the hundreds of people that had all gathered to watch my fate. _Wow._

Since Gilbert and his [well, they weren't that bad looking, but I hated them at that moment, so I'm going to use the term hideous] friends were standing in the opposite side, they couldn't really do much as a blonde marched up to them from my side.

I could only see his back, however he wore a brown jacket, which had the digits '50' in scripted below with big, white font.

"Jones? What the hell do you want?" Gilbert snarled, glaring daggers at him. His friends wore similar looks on their faces.

Jones, (I'm guessing that's his name) burst into laughter. I had to admit, his confidence level was really high. _I wish I had that blessing. _A voice in the back of my mind spoke.

"Yo Beiber! Referring to the hero's awesome last name again?" He snickered, pointing at himself. "Do you have amnesia or something? It's Alfred F. Jones. Write it down if you can't remember it."

"Why would I want to remember the name of someone like you?" Gilbert retorted. "Before you go lecturing me on keeping track of your own fucking name, remember mine FIRST. It's Gilbert _Beilschmidt._ Not _Bieber."_

"Can't help it if you've got a weird ass name that is just BEGGING to made fun at!"

"And I simply can't help it if you've got the IQ of a three year old child -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! If anyone's got incredibly short IQ points, it's you."

Gilbert took a step forward menacingly, and so did Alfred. They both glared heatedly at each other. By this point, the two had forgotten about me, as they were locked in a scowling competition that gave off so much heat, that it would have even made the Sun jealous.

The crowd was watching the two attentively, occasionally whispering to each other. It was suprising how fast people tend to forgot I was here, as what they're doing right now. One person even demanded for me to "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" as I was blocking his precious fight. _Ugh, they sound like Dad when he's watching wrestling. _It's not that I didn't watch the sport either, it's just that I wasn't as into it as my obsessed father.

Everyone clearly expected a full-out brawl, however, Gilbert and Alfred were just shouting insults at each other back and forth. I thought about escaping, since Gilbert's gang was "backing their man up" (their words, not mine.) and the crowd was waiting [rather impatiently] for any sort of blood, so know one would really see me. However, I was afraid either Alfred or Gilbert would notice, then drag my sorry ass back in there "battle", so I remained exactly where I stood.

I was glad I didn't make the dash. I was pretty sure they were both mind readers, because after that thought appeared in my head, they diverted their attention to me almost immediately.

Gilbert shook his head. "Why am I wasting my time with you? I have to teach this idiot - " He shot a glare at me (aka the Idiot). " - a lesson."

"Wait." Alfred peered at me through his thick glases. I saw his face already and I was surprised at the results. We looked almost similiar, with some changes as hair style and color, eyes, clothes and of course, personality. Everyone else sort of noticed this to, as I heard some of them whisper, "He looks exactly like Alfred!". Although, I wasn't too sure if he [or Gilbert] had paid any attention to this.

"You're the awesome person that pastafied* Gilbert?" Alfred continued. "Dude, great job!"

"Damn you! Quit using the term 'awesome', Jones!" You know it's my special word." Gilbert fumed.

"Goddamnit Beiber. The word awesome isn't a hot girl or anything. I can use it whenever I want. Oh and just for the record, if it _was a hot girl_, it would be so ALL OVER ME!"

_Great. Now I've got visions of Alfred and a girl named Awesome doing it in the school cafeteria. _My face heated up at this thought. It didn't exactly heat up at the sex I was imagining (which I DIDN'T WANT TO!), it was more on the 'Afred-being-shirtless' side. Which I absolutely had no clue why I was blushing for. Absolutely. No. Idea. At. All.

"Um, are you okay?" The blood rushed again at the sight of Alfred, so I quickly turned away, quietly nodding. A few people laughed at me. I was both confused and flustered. Confused because I didn't understand why my body was reacting this way. Flustered because... well, you get it.

"Uh, okaaaay?" He said slowly. However, he let out a small laugh after that. "Well anyways, what you did was pretty funny, man. Like seriously. Gilbert deserved that shit." _Goddamnit! Why does he have to be so loud?_

I felt like I was slapped in the face. Here I thought Alfred had come to defend me like a PROPER hero, but all he did was make Gilbert more angrier. I risked the chance of peeking at Gilbert's face. He wore a permanent scowl.

Aside from Gilbert's anger and Alfred's failed attempt to read the atmosphere around him, I was a little... happy by Alfred's words. It made me feel courageous, even though it was completely accidental.

"Hey Jones, get some fucking brains. He did this by accident! You think I will ever let a little freshmen dump pasta or any type of food on me?"

"So, why are you giving him shit for just an accident?" That little sentence that Alfred had just said slowly made me spin around. The hurt [and pride] inside of me immediately changed to disbelief. _Is Alfred... defending me?_

"I get your motto of 'No One Messes with the Awesome Me' , but sometimes, you gotta let things go. Go to your dorm and change. Get a tissue and wipe it off. Do something other than give others crap for something that wasn't by knowledge or consciousness."

Apparently, Alfred's lecture wasn't complete yet. He leaned in close and whispered something to Gilbert. I couldn't hear what he had said, but the albino's solid scowl disappeared, his face scrunching with annoyance. When Alfred drew back and shot him a mischievous smile, Gilbert rolled his eyes. However, it was obvious that there was something bothering the albino.

Gilbert shot one final glare at me and Alfred, then turned around and began walking the other way. His friends followed in suit, occasionally looking back to shoot us [what they thought were] menacing looks.

Some people were complaining about how they didn't physically fight, however most people were happy at the drama on the first day. Another bunch of people shot a thumbs up sign at Alfred, then they gathered around him, pushing me off to the side.

"Hey everyone! I'm glad you're all praising the Hero! In fact, praise me all you want! AFTER I have a few words with - " He turned to me with a puzzled expression. "What's your name?"

"Matthew Williams."

"Yeah! Yeah, him." Alfred slowly grabbed my arm, then lead me through the crowd and outside of the cafeteria room. My heart was pounding at an abnormal speed. I wondered what the "Hero" could have wanted to talk to me about in private. _Wait - what's wrong with me? Like I cared what Alfred thought! I'm certainly not -_

"Yo! What you did was pretty cool." I swear my heart had skipped a beat at that sentence, which was really annoying because I couldn't think straight now.

"I mean, even though it was an accident, it was still pretty cool."

I finally mustered up the courage to say something. "Um... thanks for... you know..." Well, did stuttering count?

"Saving you? No prob! That's what being the HERO means!" He posed heroically and I was wondering if there were secret cameras hiding behind. That smile was simply - _WAIT! WHY AM I GETTING ALL GIDDY ABOUT HIS SMILE? WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME? _I practically screamed in my head.

"And afterall, it surely added points to my popularity! Take that Gilbert!"

My mouth dropped. All the happy thoughts swarming inside my head like ghosts immediately dropped down.

"W-What?"

Ignoring my mood again, he beamed proudly. "It's just that - well, Gilbert and I are sorta in this competition to see who's more popular. We're going to get as many people as we could and so far, I'M IN THE LEAD!"

"So, you didn't actually help me for the fact of helping me?" I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice but I failed. I failed miserably.

"Well, to be honest, no. I thought that if I could get some new people on my side, it would be all perfect! And I was right, wasn't I?" He winked at me. I hated that eye now.

"For you -"

"Yeah, for me! There's no way Gilbert can catch up to me now. Not that he was anyways, because his methods are just too stupid - "

The bell rang. Immediately a bunch of students charged out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. Alfred was about to go with them, until he noticed me standing there.

"Yeah! Well, bye... you!" Now he left. Not only did he forget my name, but he forgot me in general. I watched as he high fived the people in the gang, throwing his arms around the two nearest boys.

I stood by myself, starving and gazing miserably at the back of Alfred. First Toris, now him. Just when I thought I was finally fitting in, there I was again - all alone. I think this time I was _really used_ to it.

I absolutely hated myself for acting like such a girl around Gilbert. _Why couldn't I just defend myself?_ And around Alfred. _Maybe because I was finally happy to see someone defend me [on their own] against all odds? Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen._

I just realized that I had set my tray (plate) full of pasta on the nearest table when Gilbert was threatening me, but it didn't matter now. Physically, I was starving. Mentally, I wasn't really hungry. _After all, who was there to eat it with me? No one, that's who._

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is sooo sad! Damn you, Alfred! Oh god, smile already Matthew! I, LIFEINSINTERESTING, SHOULD GET A PENALTY FOR HURTING CUTE LITTLE MATTIE!<strong>

**Pastafied*: A term I made up. It's when you spill pasta all over you or somebody else. Can also mean your pasta is very... pasta-ish. **

**Oh, is anyone wondering why Alfred called Gilbert, Beiber? Since his last name starts with Bei, I thought that it would be... appropriate. Hon hon hon ~**

**P-please tell me if anyone seems OOC. Don't worry, as the chapters progress (I already have chapter four's plot in my head!) they will start acting more like their good ol' selves! **

**Please READ and REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter Three

**Was' up mah holmies? Long time no write~! *Sigh* School is a pain, isn't it? BUT IT WON'T STOP ME FROM WRITING MY NEXT CHAPTER!**

**... I was lying... School and HOT KOREAN BOY BANDS stop me from writing my story. Seriously, check out the music video for Mr. Simple by Super Junior. They're so amazing ~**

***Ahem* Enough of my fangirliness. Let's begin the thing you guys have been waiting for for a long time...**

**Right after I do this disclaimer. Or rather, have Germany do this disclaimer!**

**Germany: *Sigh* I am supposed to be at a meeting... This weird fangirl *points to me* does not own Hetalia Axis Powers. Hidekauz Himaruya does. Can I go now?  
>Italy: Ve~ Germany!<br>Germany: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE MEETING!  
>Italy: I was about to go, but then I met this cute girl and we went to an Italian restaurant -<br>Germany: *punches Italy* **

**Uh, let's continue before things get too violent, shall we? Oh and in this story, high school is from grade 8 - 12. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: It's Better Not to Be Paralyzed in Fear<strong>

I, Matthew Williams, am more than glad that the first day of my new all-boys boarding school is finally over. I had a bad day and I wanted nothing more than to just forget everything and lie in the comfort of a soft mattress.

Unfortunately, that can't happen - just yet. I had to gather my belongings from the dormitory's private room and then get the key and room number for my new dorm. That wasn't the main thing interferring me from my cozy bed. I had to exchange some sort of conversation with whatever roommate I had, pretend to be vaguely interested in their lives, arrange my stuff, then I could finally plop down on my destination.

That mental list in my mind seemed too long, so I tried not to think about it.

I had done all of the parts correctly - except enter my room. Technically, I was awkardly standing right outside of Room _204_ with my blue suitcase in hand, wondering on how I should enter.

Obviously, I knock first. Then I open the door with my key if he's not answering. It's as simple as 1, 2, 3. But being my hesitant self, a lot of things are going on in my mind right now. Mainly about my roommate. Wondering what he will say, what he will do. _If he looks annoyed, will it show on his face? Will he want to talk to me? Could he care less about a quiet, shy boy with self-esteem issues who just happen to mess up on his first day in an International school - a place where people from all parts of the world and all cultures could mix freely and everybody would want to be your friend - _

I snapped out of my thoughts. I'm blabbing to myself yet again. What had happened earlier was pretty pathetic, but not as pathetic as I am for freighting about a roommate that I had never met. Sure I could worry. In fact, it was normal to worry. But what I was doing was pretty sad. I was avoiding somewhere where I _had _to go in, just because of one anonymous person. Yes, he might roll his eyes. Or laugh at me. Or cry, shout, or be neutral. But that wasn't just his room. It was mine too. Once I go inside, I was stuck there, whether my new roommate or I liked it or not.

Finishing that little pep talk, I found confidence to slam my fist [lightly] against the green wood. No reply. I waited for a few seconds, then knocked again, this time with butterflies in my stomach.

The door almost immediately opened.

"Are you my new roommate?" A boy around my age, asked. He had a big grin on his face, which automatically made me feel warm inside. He was a natural redhead and looked either Italian or Spanish. His t-shirt was a bluish colour, with the word 'Ciao' designed in dark blue font. The hair on his head seemed obedient, except for one stubborn little curl - kind of like my hair.

"Come in!" He practically grabbed my arm, tugging me towards the room. I wheeled my luggage inside, then let out a tiny gasp.

The room wasn't exactly what I was expecting. It was better than what I was expecting.

First of all, I had assumed it would be small. Tiny, actually. That wasn't the case at all. The room was gigantic, almost the size of a living room in an apartment. There were two beds, and in between them there was a black nightstand. A small loveseat sat across, along with a couple of plastic chairs.

"Um..." I began, unsure where to put my things. Two of the beds looked like they were both occupied, with a bunch of clothes on them.

My roommate seemed to be getting the hint. "Oh yeah! I'm very sorry. It's just that I knew I was going to have a roommate, but I wasn't sure which bed you wanted. So I put my stuff on both. Just tell me which one you want and I'm going to move them right away."

"Oh...you could have just taken one. Um, which one do you want?" I asked the redhead.

"No, no! I insist you pick one first. If you need sometime deciding, I recommend the green." He pointed to the emerald color bed on the left, which was closer to the window.

"Oh, then I guess I'll take the blue."

He stared at me with a puzzled expression, as if wondering why I just refused his recommendation. I guess he didn't know that, indirectly, I just gave him the bed he wanted _me_ to prefer. _Reverse psychology. A very interesting method_.

The redhead jumped in as I made my way to the bed, grabbing his pile of belongings. "Blue's a pretty color, no?" He asked me with an armful of clothing. It was then I noticed that he had a slight accent. Although I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, I was guessing Italian.

No one outside of my family [and a couple of my brother's friends when my brother decided to be a dick] knew that I was infatuated with the color purple. When little, I had always found it an odd color, not quite sure why it belonged to the spectrum. My mother often compared it to myself: a bit dependent and shy, but beautiful on its own. Perhaps that's why I always caught myself staring at purple longer than any of the other colors, wondering (and scanning) to find the resemblence my mother claimed she saw.

I pushed any thoughts of that color and my mother out of my head, knowing that it would just make me feel homesick. I dropped my bags next to my bed, then spun around to face my roommate. With an outstreched hand, I introduced myself. "Matthew Williams."

Oddly, my avoiding of old memories seemed to give me confidence somewhat, because I found myself making an effort to start a conversation. Normally, it was the other way around.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, shaking it violently. "Feliciano Vargas. I'm a sixteen year old Italian, coming from a big city in Venice. Pasta, pizza and anything Italian are my favourite meals, and I hate English food. It's so bland and disgusting! I've been in this school since I was a freshmen, and I've got one brother. His name is Lovino and he's pretty nice except sometimes he can be kind of a dick. He's sort of got a potty mouth too, so watch what you say or else he'll call you a bastardo and other swear words in Italian... "

_Dear Lord, he talks a lot!_ I thought, trying to process his paragraph of an introduction. I added Lovin, Lovie, Lovini or whatever his name was to my list of people I should avoid. It seemed like everytime I talked to someone new, this list kept getting longer and longer. Gilbert was already at the top, and Alfred was a good second. I wouldn't want to have another encounter with _those two_ anytime soon.

Feliciano suddenly closed his mouth and stared at me. "Ve, wait... are you a new student here?" He asked.

I slowly nodded. I didn't understand what had flickered inside of him all of a sudden to vanish that big smile and replace it with a solemn expression.

"Oh! It's just that you look really similiar to this guy named Alfred Jones. Are you guys twins?"

I shook my head quietly at his words. However, I was fuming inside. I didn't want to be recognized as the sibling of some jerk, even though he and I looked strikingly similiar. This made my mind wonder back to the fight with the Gilbert, and what those kids had exclaimed.

_"Wow! He looks exactly like Alfred! Are they related?" _

At that time, I barely paid attention to their words. It hadn't crossed my mind that those strangers that had gathered at the cafeteria would now dub me as another Alfred. _Or perhaps, _I feared, _less than Alfred. Maybe they're talking amongst themselves about the Alfred-wannabe who pissed of a hardcore senior..._

I kicked myself mentally. My thoughts seemed to always have a power to make me feel down in the dumps. Of course, my lack of self confidence was also to be blamed.

"Oh... so you guys aren't twins?" Feliciano asked again.

"No."

"How about relatives?"

"Nope."

"Hmm... what about - ?"

"I didn't know Alfred existed until today - I mean, until you mentioned him." I responded hastily, not wanting to drop any hints about earlier.

I knew he was just wanting to clarify [and perhaps engage in a conversation as well], but I wasn't exactly in the mood for chatting. Normally, I would try everything to keep someone interested in me, however... today was different. It was a long day, and resting and unpacking was my top priority.

I unzipped my suitcase, rummaging inside for my pajamas. Taking out the blue pair, I dipped my hand into the side pocket, grabbing my green and white tooth brush.

Just then, funny music began to play. It sounded foreign, and I had no clue where it was coming from. Feliciano did, however. He practically ran to the window still, grabbing a silver mobile from his brown backpack.

"Sorry," He turned to me. "That was my ringtone! It's called L'Italia de Pierro! It's pretty popular back in Italy."

He gazed at the phone, his eyes instantly gleaming. "Ve! Ludwig sent me a text message! He wrote 'where the hell is your room, you idiot?' Ah~ that sounds just like him!"

I couldn't resist asking, "Who's Ludwig?" _Judging from that text message, he doesn't sound too nice..._

"Ludwig is my bestest friend in the whole world!" The Italian responded joyfully, cradling his cell phone.

I wasn't usually one to correct someone on his/her grammar. If I was, then I had would have told Feliciano straight away that 'bestest' wasn't actually a word...

Actually, I wouldn't have uttered anything about it unless I was extremely close to him like my family.

"He used to be my roommate," Feliciano continued. "In grade eight, nine and ten. I sort of became attached to him during that time. He was annoyed at first, but then he started to open up. And when he did, he was really nice! Well...um...minus all the times he yelled at me. And called me useless, stupid, messy, irritating... ooh! He even typed up a list about my cons in grade nine! I think I still have it..."

I grimaced mentally. If that was what Feliciano considered a best friend, I hated to see what an enemy was in his eyes.

_By the way, why'd he keep the list? _I wondered. Grade nine was two years ago, and I certainly wouldn't want to keep something that distressed me everytime I read it. However, I suppose in some odd way through my roommate's eyes, that negative piece of paper had more value in it than it seemed.

I glanced back up at the Italian, who was busily texting away on his cellular device. Unlike my own, it was a flip phone whereas I still had my old Blackberry from two years ago. His' seemed to look completely brand new, which I envied because I had been wanting to get a new mobile for a quite a long time.

This was the part where I decided to be smart and ask him something. "That's a nice phone. Where did you buy it?"

He sent his message, then removed his eyes from the small screen. That was one thing I had to admire about Feliciano. He applied the 'stare at the person directly even if I have something important in my hands' rule to whenever we were speaking. It seemed like he felt more comfortable looking at the person, in contrast to some others who decided to glance at everything but you.

_I do that alot. _I reminded myself guiltily, again feeling that emptiness where self-confidence should have been.

"Actually, my other best friend Kiku gave it to me." Feliciano replied to my earlier question. "His dad is a manager for this popular labtop company in Japan. When he went on a business trip to Rome this summer, Kiku decided to come along and visit. He stayed with us for two weeks! That was about the same time he pulled out the phone from his suitcase and gave it to me as a gift."

"Kiku sounds...nice." I responded, wishing [secretly] that I had a friend close enough to buy me something as expensive as a brand new phone. _Yeah right. Just when would that wish come true? When the sun freezes, about the same time._

"He is! Kiku Honda, that's his last name, sort of fits the mysterious, quiet role. He doesn't yell at me that often, only when I try hugging him or something like that. And when I do, he gets all uncomfortable and tries desperately to push me away. It must be a Japanese thing. Anyways, he used to be Ludwig's and my roommate."

"You were living with two other people?"

"Si! Kiku was new in the eighth grade and he was assigned to live with me and Germany. It was pretty nice when the three of us were together." He looked down at his phone, grinning from ear to ear.

I felt my heart sink a little. He seemed so happy remembering them, being with them. I knew I wasn't much of a replacement - in fact, I was barely a replacement. I was more like an awkward addition to the room.

Looking down, I had just realized that in my arms were my pajamas and toothbrush. I walked towards the bathroom door, turning around to ask Feliciano if he had to use it. However, my roommate was absorbed in a phone call.

"No way! Are you kidding me? This is so amazing!" He practically screamed into the silver mobile.

Entering the bathroom, I closed the door and locked it, blocking the loud sound of Feliciano's excited cries.

The bathroom walls were a sea-greenish color, with the tiles on the floor being titanium white. It was a large room, enough to hold six to ten people inside. I expected it to be a bit dirty, from all the other dwellers that could have possibly stayed in my dorm years before. However, it was clean and organized, with all the supplies in their appropriate places and a single speck of dirt not visible on the walls or floor.

_They certainly know how to keep an area clean. _I admired inwardly, wanting to take a picture. It wasn't everyday where you would experience yourself using a squeaky clean bathroom. It **definately** wasn't everyday where you would experience yourself using a squeaky clean bathroom in a previous used dorm.

I noticed two towels neatly folded on a small shelf beside the shower. I had been meaning to take a bath, but didn't get the time to yesterday and today.

I took off my clothes and placed them down on the shelf, grabbing a towel and hopping into the glossy shower. Turning the tap, I placed it on HOT, letting the warm water flow down and wash my body and my worries away. _I wish my life... _I let out a dreamy sigh. _...Could be as comfortable as this moment. _

* * *

><p>After about half an hour, I opened the bathroom door, drying off the water issued in my hair. Being in the comfort of my new shower, I had lost track of time and ended up taking thirty minutes instead of ten.<p>

"Uh... sorry for taking too long. I sort of..." I began to say, but my voice trailed off mid-way.

Leaning against the bed's headframe with his arms behind his head was not Feliciano, but...

_Gilbert? _

Horror washed over my body, and not in the comfortable way the shower had. I felt my body paralyzed in fear, my voice caught up in my throat.

The albino stared at me through his red eyes in slight confusion for a second, then narrowed them as he jumped off Feliciano's bed. He headed towards me, but stopped immediately as his eyes widened.

"You're not my roommate...are you?" His voice contained a clear edge to it, dangerous enough to break through glass.

Now it was my turn to be confused. Confused...and feared for my life. "Wh-where's Feliciano?" I finally squeaked out, wishing that the jolly redhead would just come in through the door.

"...The room across, with Kiku and Ludwig." Gilbert grunted. "That's where he's supposed to stay."

An awkward silence fell upon us as I tried to keep my head from exploding from confusion. _Feliciano's my roommate. Why did he...?_

_Unless..._I gulped. ..._he might have mistaken this room for the wrong one and was originally supposed to spend another year with his friends._

_Leaving me with... _I glanced up slowly, meeting Gilbert's eyes.. Gilbert was glaring daggers at me. I immediately looked back down.

The silence lasted for another good minute. Until Gilbert finally decided to speak up.

"So...we're roommates now?"

I awkwardly nodded.

He cursed loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>...One whole month. ONE WHOLE FRICKEN' MONTH SPENT WRITING THIS CHAPTER. If you have finished reading ALL the tiny details and are now reading this message, I admire you so much. <strong>

**I wasn't kidding about the one month thing. Maybe it was two. Basically, the day I wrote the first sentence on this chapter seems like a million years back. **

**God...my originality S.U.C.K.S. They weren't supposed to room together. NOT EVEN A BIT. The chapter that I had planned in my head was WAY different than this one. However, things happen.**

_**To all the awesome saints out there reading this story, please READ and REVIEW! The next update is uncertain, but Imma try hurrying up!**_

**...now I gotta go celebrate that I'm officially DONE by...calling my England friend and annoying here to death! TEEHEE~**


	5. Chapter Four

**Now I know my last update was kind of a little while ago, but I can explain!**

**...I can't explain. Truth is, I left the Hetalia fandom.**

**I know right? Can you believe it actually happened? But I did, and I forgot all about Hetalia, until I was reading my flippin' awesome reviews.**

**And I thought to myself, "Hetalia needs me back." So here I am, becoming the author I supposedly was, hoping people forgive me for my delay and short attention span.**

**Thank you all for your sincere patience~**

* * *

><p><em>This can't be happening. This can't be happening. <em>I repeated to myself over and over again, wanting to just wake up from this sudden and terrible nightmare.

However, I knew I couldn't wake up - no matter how hard I tried - because this wasn't a scary nightmare, but the sinister reality. If I closed my eyes and opened them again, I would still be seeing the menacing truth right in front of me: _Gilbert. In my room. _Sadly, there was no denying this fact, no matter how much I wanted to. I was faced to accept that the albino I angered earlier was to be my roommate for an entire year.

_Stop it, Matthew. Quit running away from your fears. You'll never get stronger that way. _An unusually tiny voice in the back of my head ordered, trying to be heard. But the other voices in my mind simply brushed it aside, commanding me to run out of the room right there and then.

Should I bolt? Should I not bolt? I desperately wanted an answer, and it looked like the argument in my head wasn't going to give me one. At least, not the straight, clear answer I anticipated for.

Gilbert finally opened his mouth, and snapped me out of my thoughts, almost like a raw knife shattering through breakable glass. "You seem tense." he commented, looking amused at my mental breakdown.

I only stared at him, searching his face to predict his next move. Will he punch me? Will he tease me? Is he actually trying to be nice? You couldn't tell with the albino. He had an air of mystery to him, similar to the dark side of the moon.

_Dear God, why am I using metaphors to describe a possible enemy? Am I really that cheesy? _I asked myself when realization dawned upon me. _No; I'm just typically poetic. That's all. I want nothing to do with him, remember?_

However, even if I really didn't want anything to do with Gilbert, I still had to interact with him someway or somehow. He's my roommate, for crying out loud! There was absolutely no way I could simply ignore him, even if I tried for all my life.

Gilbert flopped onto Feliciano's former bed. Reaching underneath, he took out a soda can and popped it open, bringing the can to his lips. After a long gulp, he placed it on the nightstand, meeting my gaze.

It was during that exact moment that I suddenly realized I had been just standing there, staring _at him_.

"I'm typically not a fan of Coke," he told me, pointing at the pop. "I prefer beer. However, this goddamn school has a strict rule against it and any other alcoholic drinks, so, through the process of elimination, I'm left with the cola."

I only nodded. If there was anything else I should have done, my brain failed to tell me so.

Gilbert stared at me for a few seconds. During that moment, my eyes darted towards my shoes, pretending to suddenly be so interested in my Nikes.

"You know," he began, twirling his Coke can. "You're not much of a conversationalist."

I wasn't really sure how it had happened, but his words suddenly stirred anger inside of me. It wasn't fair that he had been so hell bent on embarrassing me in the cafeteria from a tiny accident, then just brush the whole thing aside as if it never happened. If I was supposed to be grateful for this, I wasn't. If there was anything I knew from bullying, it's that bullies don't usually like to forget. And if there was anything I knew from my experience of getting bullied, it's that I don't like to forget either. No matter how much the forgetfulness may "help" me.

A voice inside told me that addressing Gilbert on this topic so bluntly would end up only in consequences. I ignored it, hanging on to the bit of courage I might of had. "Thought you didn't want anything to do with me." I sputtered out with the best bitter voice I could muster.

He blinked for a second. Seeing his confused face, I wondered if I really did do the right thing. _Maybe forgetting about it would have been better._

Then that puzzled expression changed and he only raised an eyebrow. "Are you still mad about the cafeteria thing? To tell you the truth, I was kind of glad you ruined that shirt. Never really liked it. "

_God. This guy has a way of getting on my nerves. _At first, I had been angry. Now, I was furious. Through gritted teeth, I demanded, "Then why did you have to make such a big commotion about it?"

What made me really irritated was the fact that he seemed so nonchalant about this. Gilbert only half-shrugged. "I wanted to be fearful."

_I wanted to be fearful. _It was only a simple sentence, yet that sentence hit me like a giant tsunami. "What do you mean by, 'I wanted to be fearful'?"

Immediately, his lips formed into an unusual, wicked smirk. A smirk that made him look oddly like a rapist. It sent shivers down my spine, and forced to me comeback to reality. _Don't mess with him, Matthew. You'll only end up hurting yourself._

"I'm guessing you haven't heard of the little popularity contest I've entered with the Jones kid."

"Alfred?" I asked.

"Yeah, him. So have you heard about it?"

I shortly nodded. Alfred did mention it earlier, after he had been supposedly "saving" me. Turns out the little _rescue_ was just to improve his hero status. As in, he would have done the same to just about anyone. The person didn't matter.

So I asked Gilbert, "What's this popularity thing about?" The least I could do was get some sort of knowledge about the students in the school, even if it contained two people I wasn't really fond of.

I could have sworn the smirk grew bigger as he continued on, "I never really liked Alfred. He threatened my social status. Before he came along, I was at the top of the pyramid. Starting the biggest parties, sneaking in the sexiest babes, coming up with the funniest pranks. I did all of that. And that was what made me so goddamn awesome.

"But ever since Jones entered this place, I lost my title of number one on the social ladder. At first I thought he was some pansy nerd that spent his whole life reading Marvel comics. And I was right, partly that is. Then he suddenly unleashed this wild, party-animal side of him that I could have never suspected. Before I knew it, the guy actually _did _become the hero of this school. And I was left in the dust.

"In order to reclaim and keep my position, I had to do something. So one day, I came up to him and challenged him to a popularity contest: Whoever earned the more points, or support, from the other students achieved the title, 'King of Awesome'. Since Alfred is super competitive and an attention whore, he immediately accepted. But the problem was that the school year was almost finished, so we decided to officially start the competition this year. Now, here we are, beginning a contest that _I _will clearly win, if I keep up with my current plans."

It took me a while to process the information. And once I did, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Popularity. It was such an important thing. That's why I never liked it, or popular kids for that matter. They always wanted to climb higher on the social ladder, no matter what stage they were at.

I was never at the top of that ladder, or even close to it. However, that didn't mean I wanted to be invisible either. In my previous years of school, I was forced to live with the fact that I was a social outcast. Most people didn't even see me, and if they did, they didn't bother to look twice. From the moment I walked in each of my different schools, I was dubbed as a "nobody".

What made me mad the most was the fact that no matter how hard I tried, in the end, I still wasn't noticed. Gilbert, on the other hand, had that bit of popularity that I always wanted, but it still wasn't enough. He wanted more, like some monarch who didn't want to admit it that his powers were limited. What was the difference, anyways? They were both stuck up, and they both didn't know when enough meant _enough. _

No matter how much I wanted to snap at him at that moment, the only thing I did was ask him another question. "How are you going to keep track of how many _supporters _you receive in the end?" I made sure to sputter 'supporters' out in a bitter tone.

Either he didn't notice, or chose to ignore it. "We're going to have a school wide vote in the end. It'll be like voting for class president, except with the title as King of Awesome."

"And of course you'll be number one, won't you?" I tried to make my voice as sarcastic as I could.

He snorted. "You've got that right, birdie." No use. Sarcasm was wasted on this guy. Because I had been extremely bothered by this albino and his arrogant nature, I almost missed the little nickname he called me. Almost.

"Birdie?"

"You remind me of my pet bird, Gilbird, back in Germany. I dunno why or how, but you just do."

"I...do?" His voice became softer, somewhat nostalgic. Oddly, it made me somewhat giddy inside that I was the one that reminded someone of something special that belonged to them, even if that person was a conceited albino. The anger from earlier washed away, and the corners of my mouth stretched into a tiny smile.

"You're smiling." Gilbert's sudden comment surprised me. His own lips formed into an amused smirk.

"I-I'm not..." I shook my head, forming my mouth back into a frown. The corners of my lips twitched, though.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Uh..." My face flushed with embarrassment as I ducked my head down, pretending to be absorbed in my pile of clothes stacked smoothly into my suitcase. I rummaged through, not quite sure what I was looking for. The truth was, I wasn't looking for anything. I just needed an excuse to hide my flustered, red face.

I was probably being extremely obvious, but if I had, Gilbert never mentioned it. He just took another sip of his pop, looking absentminded. I then started to unpack, placing my clothes onto my bed.

After three minutes of packing, as I was placing my green sweatshirt on top of my dark blue jeans, Gilbert jumped up from his bed, his finished Coke can resting on the nightstand. "I'm going to check out some of the other dorms. Be back in a few."

"Uh... alright." I wanted to ask him if he could give me a tour of the school, or when or how we were going to eat dinner, but he seemed too preoccupied, so I didn't. Besides, the last thing he wanted was some new kid to tag along; to be the tour guy for that new kid. I knew popular kids well enough to understand the hints they give you when they _don't_ want you around. So I kept my mouth shut, pretending to be engrossed in unpacking.

Before he opened the door, Gilbert turned around towards me. "What's your name again?"

It hadn't occurred to me that he didn't know. "Matthew Williams."

"You know, you have a girly voice." he commented, that _smirk _exhibited on his face yet again. "But it suits you."

I couldn't tell if that was a compliment or an insult. Or if he was being serious or just joking around. So I just shrugged.

"Matthew seems too boring. I'm going to stick with Birdie."

"Why?" I found myself asking. "I know I remind you of your bird, but why?"

When I asked the question, I had been staring at him. Now, as I did and as he stuttered an answer out, I could I have sworn there was a tint of _red _on his cheeks. _That can't be right... _

"You remind me of my pet bird because..." he breathed in a nervous sigh and almost inaudibly said, "...'Cuz you're cute."

My mouth formed an 'O'. With that being said, he opened the door and dashed out of the room, closing it with a loud thud.

It took me a few minutes to come back to reality. However, once I did, the world still seemed to be floating.

I tried to process the events that led to this "confession". But no matter how hard I tried, the confession was still fresh in my brain.

_Gilbert thinks I'm cute._

_Gilbert thinks I'm cute._

_Gilbert thinks I'm cute. _

I hated how my brain kept repeating this. And I hated how my heart was accelerating at an abnormal speed. The same thing had happened with Alfred, but this time, everything seemed so fresh, so new, and my heart's speed increased 100 times faster than it ever had with Alfred. I didn't understand what was going on, and it didn't help that my brain was repeating the surprising _statement _like song lyrics.

_Gilbert thinks I'm cute._

_Gilbert thinks I'm cute._

_Gilbert thinks I'm cute. _

_Do I think he's cute...? _

My last thought scared me. _There was no possible way that I, Matthew Williams, could have feelings for Gilbert __Beilschmidt._ I tried to reassure my brain. _There just couldn't. One) I'm not into guys. Two) If I was, I wouldn't be falling for Gilbert, of all people. So there's no way. There is absolutely no way..._

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock. I was so absentminded that I felt myself moving towards the door, but in my head, I wasn't quite sure what I was doing. I felt as if someone else possessed my body, and I was floating somewhere in space. Just floating...

I immediately came back down to earth when I found out who had knocked. He was kind of hairy and looked like he was Latino, or maybe somewhere from the Caribbean. His appearance was a bit bulky, and his curly hair was tied back into a pony tail. He wore a colorful shirt and white shorts.

However, when I opened the door and he saw me, his neutral expression was replaced with wild hatred. I felt like a cornered puppy who was going to get kicked.

"ALFRED!" he screamed in his accent. I didn't understand what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Mattie. Y U NO UNDERSTAND YER FEELINGS? THESE ARE TEENAGE HORMONES, MATT. TEENAGE HORMONES.<strong>

**Yeah~ Blame it on the hormones. That's what I do. :)**

**PLEASE READ and REVIEW! Or else... a certain Frenchman will appear in your room tonight. Ohohoho~ **

**If Mattie or Gilbert seamed a bit OOC, let me know, okay? THE REVIEWERS OPINIONS MATTER. **


	6. Chapter Five

***4HOLY FUCK. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE ABANDONED THIS STORY OMFG. **

**BUT ANYWAYS I'M BACK SO ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

The strange latino male with the Hawaiian shirt grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, tugging me in closer. While being pulled in, I caught a whiff of his nauseating cigarette breathe and alcoholic stench, and did my best to breathe through my mouth. The only thing I found more vomit worthy than anything else was the sour combination of strong alcohol and tobacco lingering on someone.

"Alfred," he sneered menacingly, his words coming out a bit slurred. "I have been anticipating for our _little meeting_ this entire time. Do you remember what I told you on the very last day of school?"

I gulped nervously. Whatever he had said to the other boy, I had no intention of hearing it. "I'm not Alfred." I managed to protest in a shaky voice.

He scoffed. "Like hell you aren't. I know Alfred Jones when I fucking see him!" And to prove his point, he slammed me roughly against the wall, growling angrily.

My breath unhinged the second my back met the smooth surface. He pushed me hard enough for my wind to be knocked out for a second or two. As I tried regaining my breath, his tanned, hairy fist rose up in the air. My eyes widened in realisation. A funny feeling of déjà-vu shivered down my spine, but left the second his mouth opened, that agonizing bad breathe fucking up my thoughts.

"Not going to even try to defend yourself this time? Pathetic." He whispered darkly, wearing a villainous smirk. With that comment in mind, I attempted to somehow pry myself out of his grip, but it was no use. He only tightened it more.

As if there was some guardian angel waiting to rescue me from the heavens above, the door to my dorm suddenly opened, surprising the Hispanic man enough to let go of me altogether.

I slid down to the floor, face pale with shock and fear. Gilbert stood near the door, hands shoved in his pockets, scowling at the guy with the Hawaiian shirt. Beside the albino stood a blonde teen with a small amount of facial hair, twirling a rose in his hands. He was smiling quite flirtatiously – and if my brain hadn't been too busy calming my body, I might have noticed the way his eyes twinkled as they travelled down on me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in my room, Carlos?" Gilbert demanded to the Hawaiian shirt dude. "Last time I checked, exchanging marijuana doesn't necessarily mean I consider you my best friend for life. And if you're just here because you're after my roommate's D, can't you do it some other fucking hour?"

His friend beside him chuckled. My cheeks tinted red, and I watched for Carlos' reaction, but the Latino male merely snorted. "Fuck off, Gilbert. The only reason I'm here is to give this son of a bitch," – He pointed at me – "the beating he deserves."

"Oh my god," the white-haired male rolled his eyes. "That's not Alfred, you fucking cunt. It's the new kid named Matthew, who had the honour of dropping his lunch all over my shirt today."

_Stupid Gilbert, _I thought, turning bright red. Carlos eyed me for a few nerve-wrecking seconds, before saying, "You're not bullshittin' me, are you, Gilbert?"

"Of course he's not, _mon ami," _the albino's blonde friend spoke, in a silky French accent. "Everyone is aware of just how much Gilbert can't stand Alfred. If that really was the loud _chatte_ over there, do you really think my friend would let you leave his room without so much as a punch? Of course not! In fact, if Alfred happened to be in this room by any chance, Gilbert would join you in on the beating."

Carlos seemed to consider the French male's words, and frowned. His wild eyes dimmed with disappointment. "Well, alright. But if any of you ever see that piece of shit, you tell him that that skinny little ass of his is done for. You hear?"

"Loud and clearly. Not get the fuck out." Gilbert commanded impatiently, pointing a finger towards the door.

"Just a second," Carlos threw a scowl at him from his shoulder while wobbling towards me. Despite the fact that the misunderstanding between Carlos and I had worked out, my heart still accelerated in slight fear when the older man neared.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm kind of tipsy at the moment, so I kind of, ya know, just assumed you were that Alfred douche. But I guess you can't blame me. You two look so fucking alike." He stared at me a bit too intensely, before chuckling and patting my hair. "Except for the hair, though. And the eyes. And the fact that you're kind of cut – "

"Carlos," Gilbert cleared his throat, looking irritated. "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

The Hispanic lad rolled his eyes. "I'm comin', I'm comin'." He sauntered over to the albino, grinning. "That's what she – "

"Just fucking leave already!"

"Jesus Christ, alright." Carlos put his hands up defensively, shooting Gilbert a strange look as he strolled out the door. The blonde French guy giggled, shaking his head at the pair.

"_Mon cher_," he smirked once the German shut the door a little too loudly. "Someone seems a little jealous!"

"Shut your goddamn mouth, Francis. I ain't jealous of no Latin dipshit." Gilbert huffed, his face and behaviour clearly saying otherwise.

"Oh, yes you are! Just admit it already, Gillie!"

"Jesus, Francis, are you high? I said I'm _not_ jealous!"

"Not jealous, hmm? Good. That's great, in fact." Francis said in a sing-songy voice, all the while skipping towards me. I could only gape as he suddenly encircled his arms around my back, pulling me in closer.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Exactly what I wanted to do the very second I entered the room." Francis responded, winking at his friend.

He spun me around and kissed me. Full on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>FRANCE YOU LITTLE CUNT YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO YOUR BEST FRIEND'S CRUSH.<strong>

**Yeah, okay, so important announcement: Despite the fact that I have left the Hetalia fandom and shit, I will still try to update my stories to the best of my ability. Thanks for being patient though. I did this whole chapter in like one day lol. **


	7. Chapter Six

**the reviews. and the stats. the reviews and the story stats is all i can say.**

**every one of you who reviewed, followed, and favourited deserves a round of applause. thank you so so much for motivating me into continuing this story despite the fact that i left the hetalia fandom. i really appreciate it :)**

**and thank you for being so patient x**

* * *

><p>My eyes widened incredulously, palms immediately pushing the French guy away. He stumbled a little back at the sudden motion, confused for a nanosecond, before his bright red lips curled into an unusual smirk.<p>

"You just. Like, you just. Just," I stammered to him, face flushed red. Why was I even fucking blushing in the first place? HE was the one who had just sexually assaulted my lips.

"Yes?" Francis asked with an amused, nonchalant tone, like he hadn't just pounced on someone he had met nearly six minutes ago. Fucking bastard.

"You – "

"Fucking kissed him, you little French shit." Gilbert growled to him, grabbing the other man by the collar. "Wipe that cocky little thing you call _a smile _off your face and I'll kindly escort you the fuck out of here."

Thing was, Gilbert looked furious. Absolutely furious. And that, like, didn't make any sort of sense considering the fact that he was just an innocent bystander who had the liberty of watching his friend make a move on his roommate. It just didn't add up as to why he would have any reason to be mad. Unless -

"You_ are_ jealous, _mon cher_! Is this the part where I get to say I absolutely knew it?"

"This is the part where you shut the fuck up before I punch you in the face, you cheating son of a bitch."

"I wasn't cheating, hun. I already told you before, we're being nonexclusive – "

The door shut with a slam, Gilbert and Francis now out of the room.

A strange prickly feeling occupied itself in my gut. I should've seen it coming. Should've known that someone like Gilbert would obviously be shagging some hot French guy with pastry-like hair and bright red jeans practically painted on. He's probably sleeping with about forty of them or so.

_Gilbert's love life is none of my concern, _I tell myself with a scowl, because honestly it's not. Who he decides to fuck, how he decides to fuck them, whether they put on copious amounts of strange-smelling hair products before he fucks them is all his business and only his business.

And the tiny little inflated feeling prancing around in my stomach and heart and brain and vital organs will clearly go away with a good's night sleep. Because I, under any conditions, am not interested in Gilbert even the slightest. He's moody, and arrogant, and a fucking bastard that made a big deal over a small little pasta spill. He can go to hell for all I care.

_I'm straight, _I also attempt to convince myself as I jump into the covers of my warm bed, desperate for a little shuteye. However, a tiny voice inside of me decides to tell me otherwise, because even though Francis is a fucking creep for kissing me in front of his twat of a _boyfriend, _the soft touch of his lips pressed against mine was enough to create an arousing sensation in my body that I didn't even know existed.

And perhaps, hypothetically speaking, an extremely microscopically small part of me may have actually enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>"Matthew? Are you alright?"<p>

"Matthewwwwww. Like, speak to me, dude. Are you giving us the silent treatment? Tori, he is so giving us the silent treatment. Like, what the fuck did we do to you, you fucking cunt. I hope a unicorn shits on that tacky-ass sweater of yours. "

"Feliks," – An exasperated sigh – "he's sleeping. Like, actually sleeping. Not what you tend to do when your mother wants you to wash her dishes but you decide to finish watching another episode of Glee on your iPhone."

"Oh. Well, I still hope a unicorn shits on that sweater."

"But it's part of the uniform. Fel, you do realise that you're wearing the same bloody sweater too, right?"

"I, unlike him, actually make it work."

Lifting my head off the lunch table, I rub my eyes tiredly. "M' awake, guys." I'm really not, but there's only so much I can take of Feliks' rants about Ryan Murphy (and "_how he's got this fucking tendency to, like, break up your favourite couples and, like, leave you in an emotional mess,") _before I decide to go on a homicidal rampage.

"Thank god. You were, like, this close," – Feliks holds up his thumb and index, leaving a ridiculously small amount of space between them – "to missing my thoughts on the ABSOLUTELY UNNECESSARY Klaine break up."

Toris grimaces at his Polish friend, before turning towards me with a concerned expression. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." I quickly lied, thoughts immediately flashing to my unwanted _dreams_ from the night before. "You know, time difference is a real pain. I'm just accustomed to getting up an hour from now, so. It's going to take a while getting used to."

It definitely is going to take a while for me to get used to, especially if I keep having dreams about hot albinos whispering filth into my ear.

"Not now," I whimper to myself, arousal rushing through my veins. My cock twitched through the fabric of my pants. I closed my eyes.

"Matthew? Did you say something?"

I stared up at Toris, who stared back with the same gaze of concern he obtained a few seconds ago. Sweet, innocent Toris has no idea just what kind of fuckery is going through my mind – and my body - at the moment.

"Um, uh, I...I just need to use the washroom. Be back soon." And with that, with imminent guilt cruising through my mind and arousal cruising through my veins, I make my way to the nearest washroom just down the hall, already hating myself for what I'm about to do.

When I open the washroom door, I hated myself even more, if it's possible.

Because standing in the middle of the little bathroom was Alfred fucking Jones, shirtless and glistened in sweat, inspecting himself thoughtfully in the mirror.

My cock stiffened. _Fuck,_ I thought. Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:<strong>

**i have now decided to make this story into a polyamory fic revolving canada yaaaaay. **

***runs away from all the amecan and prucan fans***

**i know, i'm a little shit who originally intended this story to be an america/canada/prussia love triangle, but what fun would that be if we only stuck to our old fashion love triangle?**

**but rest assure, canada WILL end up with someone, i just haven't decided who exactly. **

**i'm also increasing the rating of this fic because there will definitely be smut coming real soon. and the amount of swearing in this fic really says something about my vocabulary doesn't it. **

**also, since writing smut from first pov makes me extremely uncomfortable, i have decided to change the narrative into third person omniscient.**

**that's practically it. feel free to message me if you have any ideas/questions/concerns about this fic, or if you just want to talk to me in general.**

**again, i thank all of you lovely readers for being so patient, and if you could be a bit more patient with the next few chapters, i'd really love it.**

**don't forget to read and review/follow/favourite and all that shit. **


End file.
